Worrying over nothing
by ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Written for round 5 of the Quidditch Challenge. Gideon worries when Hogwarts letter doesn't arrive at the same time as Fabian.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Kenmare Kestrels:Gideon Prewett**

**1. Getting their Hogwarts letter. **

**Chosen Prompts: 10.(word) pencil & 12. (word) pristine.**

**Position: Beater 2.**

Gideon Prewett had spent weeks waiting for his Hogwarts letter, his twin brother Fabian had received his three weeks ago.

Which was why he couldn't understand why he hadn't gotten his.

Both his mother and father had assured him that some letters arrive later than others so he shouldn't worry.

Fabian teased him saying "He'd miss him when he got to Hogwarts," not in a spiteful way, but in a jokingly manner.

His sister Molly had lent him her lucky pencil until his letter came.

Gideon didn't know where she'd gotten the Muggle writing instrument, but had accepted the loan of it.

He spent weeks sulking and worrying about the letter's lack of arrival.

He'd just about given up hope of ever getting his letter or going to Hogwarts when a white owl flew through the kitchen window clutching his letter.

He'd been polishing the table, trying to restore it to its former pristine condition.

At first he was lost in thought and didn't notice the owl until it hooted loudly making him jump slightly.

Gideon could feel his heart hammering in his chest as took' the letter from the owl, whether it was from fear or excitement he didn't know.

He wanted to shout out that his letter had arrived, wanted to hear the hurried excited footsteps of his family rushing to read it; although it'd contained the same words as Fabian's.

But something in him prevented him from doing so, what if the letter said that he hadn't been accepted at Hogwarts?.

He'd never heard of Hogwarts sending a letter to say a student hadn't been accepted, but Gideon wasn't thinking clearly.

Instead he let his doubts consume him.

Gideon gently opened his letter, nibbling on his bottom lip and hands trembling slightly he began to read;

_**Dear Mr. G. Prewett, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted **_

_**at Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry. **_

Gideon let the letter slip out of his hand and onto the table, momentarily shocked that all his doubts were over nothing.

Then the shock faded and excitement filled every ounce of his being, "FABIAN," Gideon shouted, as loudly as he possibly could.

He was loud enough to get every occupant of the household racing into the kitchen, something in his voice told them it was important.

"Don't tell me you've finally I'm the better looking twin, it's taken you long enough," Fabian said, grinning and his sparkling with mischief.

"No, I realised I'm the better looking one and also I got my Hogwarts letter," Gideon informed his family, his face displaying the exact grin as his twin.

Gideon grabbed the letter of' the table and thrust it in his mother's hand excitedly,

"I and father told you'd it would come," told her son, gently stroking the left side of his face.

"Thank Merlin it arrived. I couldn't put with him sulking any longer," Fabian said, wagging his finger at twin in a humorous way.

Gideon rolled his eyes, Fabian sulked way more than he ever had.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel," Molly told Fabian, who stuck his tongue out in response.

"No, bickering. We should be celebrating both Gideon's and Fabian's acceptance at Hogwarts," Mr. Prewett told his three children.

"I still don't get why I got my letter before Gideon. I mean it'd make more sense to send siblings letters together," Fabian said.

"Son, when you get to Hogwarts you'll realise things that make sense isn't necessarily the way things happen," Mr. Prewett told his son.

"What you said makes no sense," Fabian told his father.

"Does it say anywhere in my letter that if you go to Hogwarts you'll start spouting things your children don't understand?," Gideon asked cheekily.

Fabian let a small snigger that quickly squashed by a look from his mother.

"You'll understand once you've been to Hogwarts," said.

"When are we going to get the things Fabian and I need for school?," Gideon asked, excited at the prospect of finally having a wand.

"Tomorrow maybe, depending on how you behave," Mrs. Prewett told her son.

"Why is how we behave?. Why isn't Molly brought into it?," Fabian asked.

"Because your sister isn't a trouble maker, you two are always up to something mischievous." Mrs. Prewett said, looking at her sons.

"We're little angels," Fabian said, smiling with fake innocence.

"Yeah, we never anything wrong," Gideon said.

"Yesterday I caught you two trying put Garden Gnomes Molly's bed," Mrs. Prewett said, making Molly glare at her brothers.

"Right well I'm going to take my letter and put it on mine and Fabian's bedroom wall," Gideon said, trying to escape his sister's glare.

"If you two ever try putting Garden Gnomes under my bed again, you'll be eating your Hogwarts letters," Molly threatened, both boys gulped knowing by the look their sister's eyes she was serious.

"Molly do not make threats towards your brothers, Gideon you can put your letter on the wall later" Mrs. Prewett said.

Gideon was happier than he had been in weeks, he really didn't know why he spent his time worrying over whether the letter would arrive or not.

He'd still would've liked to know why he didn't get his letter at the time as Fabian.

**AN: I know this isn't my best work, I really struggled to write Gideon for some reason. **


End file.
